The subject invention relates to an apparatus for processing printing plates in a horizontal, continuous throughput manner. In a typical printing plate processor, the plate, which has a polymer coating on one or both faces thereof, is treated with a developer solution which acts upon the coating on the plate. Depending on the coating and type of developer, the developer will either eat away unwanted portions of the coating leaving a positive image or eat away the portion of the coating carrying the image thus leaving a negative image on the plate. After the plate has been treated with the developer solution, it is brushed so as to remove unwanted coatings on the plate. The plate is then typically rinsed with fresh developer solution and squeeged to remove excess solution from the plate. The processor may also include additional stages whereby the plate is further rinsed with water, and squeeged and a gummer solution placed on the plate in order to preserve the image. A shortcoming of the above described processors deals with the processing of printing plates which have been specially treated with chemicals to enhance the longevity of the plate. More particularly, it has been found that certain chemicals which are added to the plate to render the plate more resistant to wear and tear, tend to particulate during the developing process, the particulate matter tending to form into solid particles, strings, flecks or other solid shapes which are not soluble in the developer solution. In known devices the particulate matter tends to float along the surface of the plate in the developer solution. In addition, the brushes in known devices tend to advance the particles with the plate downstream. If the solid particles are not completely washed off the plate during the process, they tend to be pressed into the plate as the plate is squeeged of excess solution. It will be understood that having these unwanted particles pressed into the plate greatly depreciates the quality of the printing effected by the plate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for use with particulating printing plates whereby substantially all of the solid particles formed as the plate is being developed are removed from the plate before the plate is squeeged of excess solution.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus having the above recited characteristics which can process a plate in a continuous horizontal and efficient through-put manner.